Stay close to me
by Harryba
Summary: Kurt is living his life in Rachel's shadow in New York, and, when a stud from collage agrees to have coffee, they hit it off immediately. Lots of Kadam, Klaine and maybe even some Seblaine in future chapters. Making it an M to be safe, plus, there will certainly be some smut if I have it my way xx
1. When we met

"Kurt? Are you home?" Rachel asked as she pulled the large, hanger-like door of her loft-apartment open. She picked up the letters that had been scattered across the floor by the mailman, and, as she flicked through them, she found a letter addressed to her, and an identical one for Kurt, with the NYADA logo and bold writing on the front.

She looked around for Kurt, but, as much as she had hoped that they could open their letters together, he was not in. This was unlike Kurt; he had spent all of his money on New York memorabilia and souvenirs. His bedroom, which was in fact a corner of a room that was cut off by thick satin curtains, was empty, aside from his furniture and a note on his pillow. It read

"Rachel. I have gone out for coffee with Adam, be back around eight thirty. Kurt"

Rachel scowled. She then text both Kurt and Brody, telling the boys that Brody was coming to stay the night, and that if Kurt didn't like it, he can go and sleep somewhere else.

* * *

Kurt walked down the street, bag fastened over his shoulder, while he swayed with every step. He looked down to his designer shoes as he stepped up the curb of the road, and passed a nearby shop window. He stopped, and used the glass in the frame as a mirror. His reflection was identical to his own person, which undoubtedly meant that the faces were the same. Kurt could see the fear in his reflection's body and face. Not the type of fear that you get when you watch a scary movie, but, the butterflies in your stomach kind of fear that teenage girls get when they meet a cute boy or when they see an idol perform.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you're a strong and independent young man with impeccable fashion sense. Now, go in there and _wow_ the pants off his this guy!" he reflection seemed to tell him, even if it was more of a daydream that Kurt depicted. Shaking his head, he was about to argue with himself in the glass window, but, remembered that he was in public. His focus was broken by the chiming of the large clock situated on a nearby office building. He looked at his watch, and realised that the time was five o clock. At fear of being late, he adopted a half-jog, as he rushed down the high-street to the coffee shop. As he arrived, he bent down, panting and leaning on his knees for some extra support. As his breathing came under control, another figure jogged towards him. Kurt stood up, and strengthened his back as the figure toppled into him.

Kurt was startled by the thrust of the man, but, with a small ounce of strength, lifted the stunned teenager up by his arms, and, after a few minutes of fumbling around, the two boys stood upright, looking at one another. The other boy was, surprisingly, Adam, the boy Kurt arranged to meet up with in the first place.

"Oh, urm, hey…" he said to Kurt, and, with one quick hand movement, Adam whisked Kurt into the coffee shop. The walked close by to the counter, and, the lovely young woman at the counter smiled, and asked politely for their orders. "I'll have a cappuccino and Kurt…?" Adam first told the woman, before looking to Kurt. "A latte, please."

After Adam had paid for the drinks, the pair of boys found a window seat, and sat down across from one another. They sipped from their drinks in unison, before Adam opened his jaw to speak. "Perhaps we should talk? I mean, share who we are… I guess."

Kurt smiled daintily. Adam seemed more confident than Blaine did on their first date. He smirked, and then went to speak, but, stopped himself. "I'll go first, then." Adam said.

"My name is Adam Crawford, as you already know. I'm twenty-two and pride myself on spotting keen and ready talent. Hence, I found you!" Adam said, winking to Kurt.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm eighteen and I am…getting over a long-term relationship that didn't work out…" Kurt replied, furrowing a brow as he bowed his head. Adam reached over, and lightly clasped Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. Truly."

As the pair enjoyed their hot drinks, the pair opened up to one another. Well, Kurt opened up to Adam at least. The older boy seemed genuinely interested in Kurt's life, and how he came out as gay despite being bullied for years prior, and how Kurt's dad had not only recently recovered from a heart-attack, but is now about to battle with cancer.

The hours went by, from five 'til six, they spoke about Kurt's history, from six 'til seven, they discussed their favourite musicals and songs, and from seven 'til eight. At eight thirty, the waitress came over and told the boys that the coffee shop was about to close up, and that they would have to leave.

Kurt and Adam walked out to the now darkening night-time. They looked at one another, enjoying the silence for a few moments. "It was nice meeting you, Adam…I guess I should be going home."

"Unless, however, you want to come back to mine?" Adam said, closing his eyes afterwards as if he had just asked something terribly inappropriate. "I would love to. My roommate is going to be home with her zero-per-cent fat boyfriend, and I suppose it would be nice to enjoy _myself_ rather than trying to make other people happy…"

Kurt looked at Adam awkwardly. He just said something quite ridiculous and he felt the way he should have, embarrassed. "C'mon then".

* * *

Adam unlocks the door of his apartment, and with a hand gesture, invites Kurt inside. Kurt takes a brief look around. It was considered to be a one and a half floored building, as, in the corner of the main room, there was a stair-case leading up to a high platform, where Adam's bedroom was situated. Adam locked the door behind him, and walked behind Kurt. He swung his arms around Kurt's belly, and clasped on his own hands, so that he was comfortable wrapped around Kurt. He leaned in, and casually pecked on his cheek.


	2. Is this what I want?

As Adam leaned in closer, Kurt could feel his warm breathe on his cheeks and neck. It was comforting, like when you lend somebody else's gloves, and they have left the insides toasty and warm. Kurt felt like a buzz-kill, but, asked anyway. "Can I use your…loo?" he asked politely, to which Adam replied "Oh, urm, yes. That door there!" he said, guiding Kurt with his finger.

Kurt walked off to the bathroom, and, opened it, looking in with suspicious eyes. Blaine once told him a few tips about judging a person, which, while going against most of the morals that glee club taught him, came in handy. One of the tips was to check the state of their bathroom. Was it clean? Does he use a lot of toilet paper? Was the seat up or down when he left it? These were all things that Kurt could use to judge whether or not Adam was neat or messy, or if he would embarrass Kurt by needed to use the bathroom a lot. Kurt's eyes scanned the room, almost like a kitchen surveyor would do. "Impeccable." Kurt said. The toilet was clean, white and recently decorated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam paced his kitchen, making drinks for him and Kurt. Two hot chocolates, accompanied by a small plate with an organised array of biscuits, varying from chocolate to hob nobs. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to the kitchen area. He looked at the little arrangement that Adam had set out.

"This is adorable!" exclaimed Kurt. "So are you," replied Adam with a sly smirk. He gestured to the couch, where Kurt took his drink and biscuits. He stood in front of the coach, slipping his boots off of his feet effortless. As he removed his footwear as well, Adam slipped onto the coach, putting his drink down on the small coffee table and laying across the couch sideways. He gestured for Kurt to do the same. The dainty boy put the drink and biscuits within arm's reach on the table, and, sat on the coach, upright. Then, he leaned in, and rested his head on Adam's chest. It was warm, and, only a small vest-top covered it. His ear was placed on the edge of one of the dapper boy's pecks, and, Kurt could almost hear his heartbeat.

As Kurt tried to reach for one of the biscuits, Adam turned the TV on. Kurt's soft and small hands could not quite reach the plate as he was laying down, so, naturally, he pressed one arm to boost him in the right direction. Unfortunately, the hand was placed on Adam's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

* * *

Adam spun Kurt around, and, with a dainty finger and thumb combo, stroked Kurt's soft cheek. This made Kurt happy, in fact, it aroused him somewhat. This was strange. He only rarely had the urge to rip Blaine's clothes off and suck his chest a few times, and, to have the same urge with another man felt…rebellious. "Blaine! I forgot about Blaine. I've been out with another boy and I, …"

Kurt's thoughts drowned out as Adam leaned in to kiss him. Their lips sat together, soft and plump, as some saliva built up on their lips. Adam's tongue, like a snake, latched onto his target, and tried to force his way into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled back. He couldn't cheat on Blaine…

"I can't…I'm not going to do this…" Kurt said, a tear bubbling in his eye. He snatched his bag from the floor, and ran out of Adam's apartment. Stunned, Adam stared out of the window at the frightened boy. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Kurt. As far as he could see it, Blaine, his ex, cheated on Kurt, and, would probably do it again.

Kurt's mind was spinning and pulsating. Why did he not just let Adam kiss him? He was finally being appreciated for something rather than just his girly voice. Somebody thought he was interesting and sexy, and it wasn't Blaine. And, even if Blaine was the one he may or may not have been destined to be with, he still cheated, and Kurt was well within his right to have a good time with another person. Still…

Adam sighed, and paced the floor, almost in tears. "What? Was it me? No, I'm funny, smart, talented and hot. Am I hot? Why is it so hot in this room? I'm burning up!" he shouted to himself, panicking. He pulled his scarf and hat off, and then his tee-shirt ripped as he forced it over his head and threw it aside. Adam Crawford was a calm and collected man, but, on this one occasion, he couldn't help but feel mad at himself and the world around him.

* * *

Kurt walked down the street, and Blaine was the only thing that was on his mind…and he couldn't get him out. Without consideration, Kurt broke the one promise he made to Rachel, and dialled Blaine's phone number.

"Hello? It's Kurt." "Kurt?! Oh, Heya Kurt, How are you?" Blaine replied, panicking because the call was so unexpected.

* * *

**So, there is chapter two. It's a little short, but, I suppose I would rather have a lot of shorter chapters so people can read them quickly. Please keep the reviews coming in, as, I am loving the feedback. Next time, Seblaine will come into the story, and there is a warning with that, and Rachel will have a chat with Kurt.**


	3. My ex's boyfriend

**Quick warning for smutty stuff here, so, if you're not a huge fan of sexy-times, then, do give this one a skip.**

* * *

"So, how are you, Kurt?" Blaine attempted to ask Kurt, as he sat up in the bath. He was worried about dropping his phone, but, Kurt and he had broken up, meaning that a phone-call either meant something important or something that Kurt won't want to talk about in ten minutes time after Blaine has finished bathing.

"I'm…how are you?" Kurt said with a sigh. "I'm okay but…what's the matter? Bad day at the office?" Blaine sympathetically replied. "I need to talk to you, Blaine, it's important."

Blaine's heart sank. Yes, he had a new boyfriend, and, yes he was happy, but, he still loved Kurt, whether or not the love was of companionship, friendship or the love of soul-mates. "It's about our…situation," Kurt added. This time, Blaine's entire body sank downwards, to that his head and arm were the only things that sat above the water of the bath.

"I think, Blaine, its best that we move on. Today, I was with another boy…and I felt guilty of cheating on you, because I still think of you as my…boyfriend," Kurt said, sounding teary. "Kurt. I agree. I have found another boy, and, I think I might be happy with him, and, it might not be the end for us just yet, maybe we can rekindle our relationship, or maybe not, I mean, no pressure or anything," Blaine replied in a rushed voice. "Maybe we should just be friends?" Kurt asked, and, Blaine let out a responding "Uh Hu" to agree.

"So, tell me about this boy!" Kurt exclaimed. Really, he couldn't quite accept that Blaine was with another man, but, he felt happy for his ex. Maybe he should move on too…

The bathroom door crept open, and, standing in place was Sebastian Smythe, the dreamy stud from Blaine's old school who had always had a place in Blaine's heart, even if at some stages it was rivalry. The taller boy, Sebastian, stood proud and tall in the bathroom, wearing a suitably themed Dalton brand towel that covered his waist, which, did not stretch far-enough to cover his chest. Blaine remembered Kurt. "He is…so dreamy. He has the most adorable and sophisticated face, and, his body…oh his body... he's got muscles in all of the right places, and the most…cutest nipples I…" Blaine cut himself off. He didn't want to make Kurt jealous, or to upset him.

Blaine looked away when Sebastian gave him a nod, and, he whipped the towel off oh his waist, revealing his swim-trunks, clambering into the bath behind Blaine. The bath was large, long and wide, so, Sebastian's long legs had enough room so that he could comfortably wrap his legs around Blaine's, and he began kissing Blaine's moist back. He was using some sort of strawberry gel or bubble-bath, because with every press of Sebastian's firm lips on Blaine's soft back, the sweet scent twinkled in the teen's nose.

After pausing for a few moments, Kurt decided that, he was indeed happy for Blaine. The entire thought process of importance, and what he deemed to be suitable reason, and, although his heart would be broken, he would mend, and, hey, he might even find his own boyfriend, the new Blaine.

"Well, Blaine, I have to go…I have a…date," Kurt said, lying for his and Blaine's benefit.

The two boys said their goodbyes, and, Blaine, with a solo-tear, hung up the phone, and dropped it down the side of the bath. "Now where were we?" Blaine asked suggestively. "I thought you would never ask!" Sebastian exclaimed. He slowly pulled his back down as he lay into the end, and, with a hand that was large to fit his size, but, soft and gentle on the touch, pulled Blaine into him. Blaine was now leaning on Sebastian's chest, looking happy, and, crying with tears of varied emotions. Some of regret, some of happiness, some of worry, and some of relief.

"Will he be alright?" He asked, resting his cheek on Sebastian's peck. Smythe knew the entire situation, and, was proud. The old version of him would have rubbed it in Kurt's face that he had 'won' Blaine, but, even he felt happy that the three boys had moved on for the best.

"Shh. He'll be fine, trust me. Now, let's focus on you, yeah?" he replied. He leaned in, and his flexible body allowed him to kiss Blaine's neck without having to strain too much. They shared a passionate kiss for a few minutes, only stopping to gather their pace. Their tongues added to the passion, lapping in one-another's saliva. Sebastian reached over to the side of the bath, to the cabinet while they were on a kissing break, and grabbed onto a bottle of 'skin-softener' which was generally just considered as cream. He put a small amount on his hand, and went back to kissing the stud that laid on him.

* * *

"Are you ready? I mean, are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked Blaine. It amazed him how he could go from a sly and slick to cool and comforting.

The hand with the cream on is begun to rub Blaine's chest, slowly working its way down his chest, over his pecks, abs and pelvis. Blaine allowed the hand to slip into his trunks, and, Sebastian's warm and smooth hand gripped onto Blaine's length. It was like a soldier within seconds, standing to attention. Blaine felt embarrassed, but, calmed himself down when Sebastian pulled his tongue out, and slipped his trunks down with the other hand, before slowly palming on Blaine's penis, which was, as far as Sebastian could tell, was a good six inches. The pace progressed, but, Smythe still managed to make masturbation seductive and sophisticated. The speed increased, and so did Blaine's moans. He didn't want to, but, every time Sebastian's hand moved down, he let out a groan.

Sebastian leaned into Blaine's ear, and whispered to him. "You like that, killer?" Blaine tried to just say 'yes' but, the moaning forced him to yell "OH YES!" which, ironically, matched his climax. Sebastian was surprised at Blaine's stamina, but, put it down to experience. Blaine shot about three rounds of cum into Sebastian's palm, turning a shade of red from embarrassment. "Sorry…"

Sebastian washed his hand in the water. Blaine watched, still feeling a little childish, but, Sebastian seemed to smile, not seeming bothered at all. While he was being played with, Blaine didn't notice that Sebastian was getting hard in his swim-trunks, but, now he was more relaxed, he felt it pressing against his pelvis. He turned around in the water, and, adjusted himself so that he was on his knees, and, he slowly pulled Sebastian's cock out. He was ashamed by his smaller length, but, was in awe of Sebastian's. "You don't have to…" the taller boy said, but, Blaine was adamant that he wanted to try giving a blow-job for the first time, even if the word made him feel gross. He slowly leaned in, and pressed his lips together on the tip. He seemed scared, but, Sebastian was waiting, and after about a minute of nothingness, Seb casually pushed his hips forwards, so that the entire length shot into Blaine's mouth. At first, he gagged, but, felt a rhythm within moments. With every lick and blow, Sebastian let out a doused grunt, until he finished.

Both of the boys had finished cleaning themselves, and, went back to laying in the bath, this time just snuggling together, enjoying one-another's company, and, Blaine couldn't help but shed a thought for Kurt.

* * *

Kurt walked back into their loft-apartment, and, slowly snuck to the fridge, opening it and taking whatever food he so desired, not seeming to check for calories like he used to. Before he could sneak into his room, Rachel appeared, wearing her dressing gown. She begun to speak, but in a hushed whisper. "Kurt! I thought you were going to be out all night!" she attacked Kurt with words. "No, it was _you_ who thought I would be out all night!"

Rachel and Kurt were in the living area, shouting and cursing at one-another about who had the most important life, much like any Diva would. Then, like a Diva, Kurt's anger seemed to shift to sadness, and, he explained the entire situation with Adam and Blaine to Rachel, who, seemed to show genuine compassion. Brody, who was in Rachel's bedroom, totters out and, with a dull look, says "Rachel, just come back to bed…" Kurt and Rachel's gaze both shot to the tall, nude boy, with a body like a god. "Just a second!" Rachel smiled back.

"Kurt. I am well and truly sorry for the way I have been treating you. I will, if you want, talk to this Adam person, and, I will take us to dinner one evening, and, I'll do your laundry…" Rachel listed off a few possible remedies for the situation's resolution, and, while Kurt wanted to retaliate, he knew that he would not only forgive Rachel, but, would rely on Rachel to be there for him when times get undoubtedly worse.

* * *

**Eesh, even I didn't expect myself to be that...detailed in the Seblaine sex scene. Eitherway, there was not a lot of Kadam here, but, I promise that the next chapter will be heavily based around them, and, the Kadam fans who read should be quite satisfied. Please, keep the reviews in, I absolutely adore the feedback and the support. **


	4. Dance until your toes ache

Kurt paced the hallways of NYADA; hoping, deep down, that he wouldn't run into Adam. Luckily, he managed to keep himself well hidden behind books and gymnastic apparatus for most of the day, dodging out of sight whenever he even considered that somebody might be watching him. He was, what he considered, a wreck. "Hiding from people? You're better than that!" Kurt told himself time and time again, but, still panicked when his phone rang with a text-message alert. He read it in his head. "Meet me in the auditorium please. Rachel x" it read. It's Rachel; no harm can come of it.

Kurt found his way to the small stage, where, he walked into the room. He could spot somebody standing on the stage, looking quite confused. It wasn't Rachel, but, in her place was a uniquely dressed Adam, sporting a nice scarf and a jumper, with his bubble-hat on still. "Adam?" Kurt asked, confused beyond his comprehension. "Ah, Kurt, she said you would come." Kurt looked to Adam as he said so, raising a brow. "Who did?"

"Your roommate, Rachel, was it?" Adam asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that there had been some meddling. "Rachel?! I'll bloody kill her, the meddling little devil!" Kurt shouted, turning to go and find his roommate, but, before he could leave, Adam's arm shot forwards, and, like a claw, snapped onto Kurt's wrist, trying to keep him from leaving. "Actually, while we are here…I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Kurt looked back at the other boy. The whole thing seemed rushed, and, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from him. "Oh, urm, sure..." Kurt replied, widening his eyes, trying to anticipate the question. "Will you go to the…urm, the NYADA ball tomorrow?" Adam asked, not shyly, but, cautiously. The last time he made a move, Kurt got really upset, and, didn't want a repeat.

Of course! That damn ball! How could Kurt forget, it was the thing in the letter that he neglected to read, but, was informed all about it anyway from his gobby roommate. It was an event where all NYADA students get the opportunity to drink, dance and if asked, sing live. Rachel had, of course, been asked to sing, and Kurt was supportive, if a little jealous. Kurt was not planning on going, because he would not have a date or a reason to go, but, this could change everything. He could patch things up with Adam, finally, and proceed with the plan he had thought of in the first place.

"Yes!" he almost shouted, breaking the awkward silence of the room. He had, in fact, hoped a day like this one could, so that he could wear his newest suit...

"No! Kurt! Stop thinking about suits and start thinking about the cute boy asking you to a ball!" he said in his head, telling himself off. They arranged who was going to pick one another up, and at what time, as well as the money they were going to spend, and, who was going to wear what. They had a focus, a goal, so the conversation lasted surprisingly long, and, Kurt was impressed how grown up he felt discussing the things he was interested in with another boy. It wasn't a typical chat; it was a very crude apology on both boys' part.

Adam drove his car outside of Kurt's house, and knocked the door of the loft-apartment. Kurt rushed to the door, almost in a skip, and pulled open the large hanger door. Standing at his front door was Adam Crawford, the most adorkable boy in the entire school, who was not only incredibly sexy, but also very smart and sophisticated. God, Kurt could not help but compliment Adam in the safety of his mind, worried that saying these things would make him seem needy or desperate.

Adam looked back to Kurt, in awe of his fashion sense. He was always quite confused why, in a school of performing arts and expressive culture, people dressed too bland. Kurt's soft black suit contrasted with Adam's burgundy, so, they didn't look like a pair of sardines waddling together.

"Oh, hey Adam!" Rachel shouted as she clipped in her earring. "Do you mind if we catch a lift with you guys?" she asked politely, in an oddly good mood. Adam nodded with a smile and an equally polite bow, and, as he lifted himself up, he noticed that Brody was there too, who let out a small nod to Adam as he walked to the door. He offered a firm hand for the other boy to shake, who, replied with an equally strong hand. Then, Brody and Rachel walked out of the apartment, and, Adam leaned into Kurt's ear, and whispered "You live with him? I am the envy of you, Kurt Hummel," to which Kurt replied "Oh, yes, as you would put it, 'Baby got back'" he said, and the two boys shared a chuckle.

The four talented youths travelled to the large hotel where the ball was taking place, which was more like a mansion in hindsight. They showed their entrance passes, and, Rachel linked hands with Brody, kissing him curtly on the cheek, as they walked up the outside stair-case. The event had been set out so that the entrance meant that each person or couple would present themselves by walking down the elegant stair-case into the hall, much like a princess in a fairy-tale movie.

As it neared Adam and Kurt's turn, Kurt looked nervous. "What's the matter babe?" Adam asked Kurt. "I'm a little…y'know…" he replied, burying his head in his hands with the same shyness he got when he performed with his show-choir back at his old High School.

"You will be great. In fact, _we_ will be great; Adam spoke softly, looking at Kurt with eyes that twinkled like diamonds, which shine with the type of perfect blue. Kurt took this kindness and seductive look into consideration, and, after a brief moment of thinking, invited himself to take a risk. He leaned in, and kissed Adam firmly on the lips, who returned the kiss with an equal amount of firmness and passion. They were locked in one-another's jaw for a good minute or so, which, as they shared their kiss, felt like a lifetime for Kurt. It was great! Then, suddenly, Adam's eyes crept to the stair-case, where it was their turn to walk down. He disengaged their kiss, and, after grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand, walked down the staircase elegantly.

* * *

The ball was in full swing. Some casual music was being played as people socialised, allowing Kurt to talk to some of the other people in the Academy to build up his knowledge of the students, since he was late to join the NYADA term. Rachel sang, and blew everybody away with her angel-like voice, and Brody and she then spent a long time on the dance-floor with other couples, slow dancing like a new couple at prom.

Suddenly, a booming voice made itself present over the microphone. "And now, the NYADA's annual tango!" he shouted, and the dance-floor seemed to immediately disperse, leaving the floor empty, like a pit, with everybody staring at it, not wanting to make a move. Adam knew about this, but, saw that Kurt didn't. He gently explained how this was a chance for one couple to win a unique prize for being the best at the tango, only, most people were scared to go first, as, it was the "death spot".

After about two minutes or so of silence and static people watching the floor, Brody's hand gripped firmly around Rachel's, as they elegantly swanned onto the floor, queuing in the music with a nod. As the tango started, Brody's alpha-male like stature and stud-like body took control, leading Rachel around the floor to the violent playing of violins. They dipped perfectly, and, everybody else seemed in awe of their dancing ability. Some people even speculated that they had been practicing before.

"Adam!" Kurt said hushed into Adam's ear. "I am not going to let her one-up me again. You'll have to lead." Kurt told Adam, leaving him no choice. He quite liked the demanding side of Kurt, his…well; he didn't see Kurt as a boyfriend, not yet.

Adam took Kurt's hand, and, they found their way to the dance-floor, where they began to tango in time to the music. Hummel was surprised at how good of a lead Adam was, and the pair immediately stole focus from the 'Brochel' situation, which, much to _her_ displeasure, forced a smile from Brody, who seemed genuinely impressed and happy for Kurt. While they hardly spoke between Rachel's singing performances and monologues, Kurt had grown fond of Brody, so, their slight 'bromance' was a nice and warming feeling for Kurt, as the four of them loosened up and began to enjoy the dance.

* * *

By the end of the evening, both couples had won a trophy for their outstanding dancing and showmance, and, Adam pulled Kurt by the hand, leading him to the corner of the room, where they began to make out again. Something about Adam Crawford brought out a more…sexual version of Kurt, and, he liked it! The ball ended promptly afterwards, and, all of the couples dispersed, some heading to the hotel rooms that had been booked out, and the others to nearby clubs and pubs. Adam smiled, raising a brow to Kurt. "It's been a long night, huh?" "Yeah, but, it's been amazing…you're amazing…" They shared an Eskimo kiss briefly. "It's utterly awesome, isn't it?" Adam asked in his ever-sexy English accent that Kurt only noticed for the first time this evening. "What's that?" the younger teen asked, raising his brow. "It's awesome how we can go from avoiding one-another because of one little tiff, and then fix it all in one day. We're like…unbreakable already!"

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the delay, but, that was chapter four. It's nice when the pair gets on, and, well, maybe I'm just one-sided but I think they make a cute couple. They will get it on next chapter, it'll be great! Also, I'm considering another sort of side-project involving Huntbastian, so, if I make that, do look out for it!**


	5. Let's not sleep together, maybe?

The hotel room door burst open with some extreme force, and, the furniture stood no chance surviving the cascading attacks of the two adolescents, who were locked in a fierce kiss, struggling to hold their breathe. Kurt pulled out for a brief second, and, lured Adam into the room with a sceptical brow movement. He didn't expect either Adam or himself to be this passionate, yet, there he was, standing in a hotel room sucking the breathe away from another boy.

As the kissing became less precise and rougher, Adam's soft hands reached up and unbuttoned the top button of Kurt's white shirt. This then allowed Kurt's tie to slip down his chest a little more. Adam, who is notoriously accurate and intelligent, pulled back from their tongue-fencing, and, after a quick gasp of air, he went to attack Kurt's neck. Kurt took to, instead, running his fingers through Adam's hair. It was like he was rubbing his hand across snow, because it was so soft and a little moist from a mixture that Kurt deducted quite quickly was both sweat and hair moose.

After a good few minutes of breathe-taking kisses and soft-touching, Adam pulled back, and placed his hands across Kurt's waist. He was that tiny bit taller than Kurt, so, his forehead bent forward before it could be rested against Kurt's.

"I'll just pop down to the shops so I can get some…stuff, y'know?" Adam said seductively, leaving Kurt whimpering. He was reluctant to let go of Adam, but, put up little resistance, and as the buffer boy left the hotel room, Kurt found himself thrown across the bed with an audible sigh, reaching to take the cell phone from his pocket, and casually calls his half-brother Finn.

"Hey, Kurt. What'd want?" Finn asked, not meaning to be as harsh as he was. As he said this, he feel could a hand touching his naked chest, which was followed by some vicious kissing to his neck. He let out a shriek which was a cross between a giggle and a sexual moan. Yes, Finn was about to have sex, but, as per his promise to Kurt, he was always there for support.

"I just wanted to ask you something…" Kurt said embarrassedly. Finn replied with a confused yet somehow generous "Hmm?" sound, as the person who was previously kissing his neck had now moved downwards, sucking on his nipple.

"Well, I'm with this boy, and, I think we are going all the way. Is it right that I do? I mean, it has only been about a few weeks since me and Blaine officially split and I don't want to risk anything between this guy, or, or even hurting Blaine…" Kurt said, all in one breathe. Finn seemed surprised, probably due to combination of hearing a difficult question, and his jean's being undone, and pulled down his legs.

"Urm. It should be fine to shag this guy, I mean, Blaine's bonking Sebastian, right? Just, go, and have a good time and stop worrying about this kind of – ooh…" Finn replied, his sentence cut off by the soft lips which seemed to engulf the entirety of his large penis, which was now erect.

Kurt seemed confused by the sound, and did not care much for his brother's choice of words, but, strangely enough agreed with Finn. "Oh, I think that's him coming back now. Is there any advice you needed?" he asked Finn happily.

Finn was now in the process of receiving a blow job, and, didn't really have much time to talk.

"I'm just going to cum! I mean, go! Bye!" Finn said, shame on his face as he hung up the phone. And, he did cum. Six strings of seamen shot out of the end.

Adam came back in, and, with a swift hand movement, de-clothed himself, before aiding Kurt in the same process. Every button seemed to be another obstacle that he was determined to force his way through, and, after the pair were in nothing but their underwear (Adam in briefs and Kurt in boxer's) before they crept underneath the bed sheets, and began to eskimo kiss beside one another. Kurt took this time to notice what he hadn't before: Adam was really, REALLY hot. He was muscly, but not that ugly kind of buff. He had the most beautiful crystal-ball eyes.

The next kiss they engaged in was slower. It was the kind of kiss you see at the end of a romantic film, where the guy chases after the girl, who is about to board the plane, tells her not to leave, and then gives her the finale kiss.

The pair agreed in few words that they were not going to have sex. They weren't ready. But, they did spend the night pretending to watch a chick-flick, eating chips and occasionally dry-humping whilst they kissed. Normally, not having sex is a bad thing, especially for two teenagers, but, waiting seemed more appropriate.

* * *

A few months later, and a lot had happened. Kurt had met Blaine again at Mister Schue's wedding, (unlike the show, they didn't sleep together), Rachel had gotten so close to Brody that he had almost entirely moved in. Santana –had- entirely moved in, and, she and Brody had been in a feud that eventually drove Brody away. Secrets, such as Brody's prostitution had been revealed, and Rachel had been preparing to have her first big audition.

Since then, Adam had spent a lot of time at Kurt's place, watching Moulin Rouge, playing on their Nintendo and occasionally playing dress-up in silly costumes they found in the NYADA basement. Life was going well for them.

That is, however, until there was a mysterious knock at the door one evening…

* * *

**Wow. I feel so bad for not updating in such a long time. I've had a lot of things going on, and I was really enjoying writing this. Sorry if this chapter is a little lame.**

**Anyway, I want to include the 'fans' some how, so, i'll let you vote, by personal message, for who the mystery person at the door is, and you can chose from the following. Finn, Brody, Blaine or Dave Karofsky.**


End file.
